Chat perché
by Asrial
Summary: Partie 4 du "Ironie Verse". Tony Stark découvre sa forme d'animagus. Steve Rogers la trouve très, très très a son gout. surtout quand il l'a dans ses bras pour un gros calin.


Chat perché

Clint riait.

Il riait à s'en éclater les poumons ou presque.

Le petit animal dans les bras de Steve miaulait, crachait et tentait désespérément de sauter au visage du loup-garou mais le super soldat le retenait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tony, arrête, tu es ridicule. »

Le chat jeta un regard dégouté à Steve avant de soupirer lourdement. Il cessa de se débattre pour se rouler en boule contre le large torse musclé du Capitaine pour bouder.

Tony Stark venait enfin de parvenir à prendre sa forme d'animagus.

Et comme Tony Stark était Tony Stark, il avait bien évidement fait exactement l'inverse de ce que Fury lui avait dit : il ne l'avait pas attendu pour essayer.

Le Directeur était coincé à l'autre bout du monde pour encore 48h, Loki dans ses bagages, donc personne pour l'aider à reprendre sa forme humaine.

Clint l'aurait bien aidé, mais Clint était un Garou. Il n'avait pas de forme animagus lui. Il ETAIT un loup. Pas besoin de sort pour ça.

Ils auraient bien appelés le ministère, mais Fury avait refusé. Parfois, il était nécessaire que certains apprennent de leurs erreurs. Tony ne souffrirait pas de rester 2 jours sous sa forme animale et ça lui ferait les pieds ! Ou dans la circonstance, ça lui ferait les pattes.

Machinalement, Steve se mit à gratouiller le dos du petit animal dans ses bras, s'attirant un ronron scandalisé du quasi chaton.  
Parce que c'était bien ce qu'était Tony Stark. Un petit chaton boule de poils, tout petit, tout pelucheux, avec de grands yeux.

Et sans rien de remarquable.

Quitte à être un simple chat, Tony aurait préféré être quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Un Benghal, un Savanah, un Coon, un Norvegien, quelque chose de classe quoi !… mais non, il n'était qu'un simple chat de gouttière tellement pas inhabituel que personne n'aurait perdu une seconde à poser les yeux sur lui dans un refuge. A la limite, peut-être aurait-il pu être noir zain, blanc solide, ou roux ! Mais même ça, il n'avait pas. Il était d'un marron maquerel tout à fait commun et sans rien de particulier.  
Des yeux verts brillants ? Bien dorés ? Vairon même ? Que dalle. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris/bleu ordinaire comme il y en avait des millions.

Tony Stark le chat était tellement ordinaire et sans rien de remarquable qu'il en était presque caricatural.

Un chat de gouttière. Un misérable chat de gouttière, trop petit, trop normal, trop lambda parmi des milliers d'autres.

Pour un poseur comme lui, c'était un coup violent à son orgueil.  
Et voilà qu'il était coincé sous cette forme qu'il haïssait déjà pour 48h au moins. Parce qu'une fois Fury rentré, encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte de lui rendre forme humaine.

Phil était en mission au Yucatan et Snape à une convention en Patagonie orientale.

Il était coincé.

Un énorme soupir malheureux échappa au chaton. Les doigts de Steve revinrent sur son échine. Au moins, il avait des câlins…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le chaton tortillait des fesses en fixant le haut du canapé avec attention. Même si Tony était un homme adulte, son animagus ne pouvait pas être qualifié d'autre chose que de chaton. Il était trop petit, trop doux, trop pelucheux, trop pataud pour être qualifié de chat adulte.

Tony sauta pour la troisième fois. Encore une fois, il ne parvint pas à atteindre le haut du canapé et retomba sur les fesses sur le sol.

Un miaulement de rage lui échappa. Pour la quatrième fois, il tenta de sauter sur le canapé. Cette fois de grandes mains chaudes l'attrapèrent par en dessous et le posèrent directement sur le coussin.

« - Fais attention, Tony. Tu vas finir par te faire mal. »

Le chaton miaula encore un peu, boudeur mais s'arrêta dès que Steve lui gratouilla le cou pour ronronner longuement. Le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Tony finit par frotter sa tête sur les mains de Steve, puis carrément rouler sur le dos pour se faire gratouiller le ventre. Le chaton finit rapidement dans les bras du Capitaine à se faire papouiller.

« - Tu te rappelles que c'est Tony, Steve, hein ? »

Rogers rosit légèrement.

« - Je sais. Mais comment tu veux résister à une bouille pareille ? » Et a des ronrons pareils aussi.

Natasha haussa les épaules. Que Steve fasse ce qu'il voulait. Il était grand. Il se débrouillerait avec Tony quand l'ingénieur n'aurait plus quatre pattes.

Béat de contentement, le milliardaire profitait juste des câlins. Depuis quand n'en avait-il pas eut en tant qu'humain ? Des maitresses, des coups de queue, de la baise, il en avait et en avait toujours des tonnes. Mais des câlins ? Même quand il était avec Pepper, leurs câlins se limitaient à la portion congrue. La jeune femme aimait le sexe et ne s'en cachait pas. Les caresses, c'était pour avant. Après, y avait du boulot à faire.  
C'était aussi en partie à cause de ça que Tony avait cumulé les crises de panique. Quand il allait prendre Pepper dans ses bras, ce n'était pas uniquement pour le sexe malgré ce qu'elle semblait en croire. Il voulait juste qu'on le prenne dans ses bras et qu'on le cajole mais sa réputation jouait contre lui. N'avait-il pas droit à de simples câlins lui aussi ?

Un énorme soupir de contentement lui échappa. Il était bien dans ses grandes mains chaudes de Steve.

« - Et si tu retournais au sol ? » Finit par proposer le capitaine.

Le chaton secoua la tête. Non, il était trop bien là.

« - Il faut que je fasse le diner, Tony. »

Le chaton sauta sur l'épaule du soldat avant de se laisser tomber en saucisse autours de sa nuque. Steve était tellement musclé qu'il avait largement la place de rester autours de son cou comme ça.

Un peu surpris, le capitaine finit par hausser les épaules. Si Tony était bien comme ça…

« - Fais attention à ne pas tomber hein ? »

Seul le ronron du chaton lui répondit.

###########################

"- Tu sais que tu as un Tony sur l'épaule n'est-ce pas ?" S'amusait Bruce

Steve eut un petit sourire timide. Oui, il était au courant.  
Depuis 24h, le milliardaire ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semaine. Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul qui ne se moquait pas de lui en permanence. En tout cas, Steve ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Et puis aussi sans doute un peu parce qu'il le gratouillait dès que Tony le demandait.

Le chaton était tellement avide de caresses que ça en devenait gênant. Non pas gênant de gratouiller Tony, mais gênant de le voir à ce point en manque d'attention. Bien sûr, sa forme actuelle devait impacter sa psyché. Mais quand même. Steve était sûr que même un chat ne pouvait être à ce point à la recherche de contact au point de ne pas le quitter pendant 24h, sauf pour aller sur sa litière, avaler un truc et boire un peu. Même lorsqu'il avait été courir, Tony était resté sur ses épaules. Même lorsqu'il avait été prendre sa douche, il avait juste sauté sur ses vêtements imprégnés de sueur pour se cacher dedans et attendre qu'il le reprenne contre lui.

Comme Steve ne pouvait pas attendre de réponse construite à ses réponses de la part d'un chaton, il avait juste soupiré avant de tendre le bras à Tony. Le petit animal avait remonté le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

Le capitaine s'habituait à sa présence. Lui qui était devenu par la force des choses un solitaire appréciait d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui, quand bien même ce n'était qu'un chat. Quand Tony aurait retrouvé sa vraie forme, peut-être irait-il dans un refuse pour se trouver une vraie boule de poils ?

Tony miaula pour le sortir de ses pensées. Les autres le regardaient avec amusement. Ils tentaient d'attirer son attention depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans succès mais il avait suffi d'un miaulement à son oreille pour qu'il se secoue. Les doux ronrons de Tony résonnaient dans sa nuque jusque dans sa poitrine.  
C'était agréable de ne pas être seul. Vraiment.

###########################

Fury avait soulevé le chaton par les aisselles. Il le fixait de son œil unique avec un mélange d'amusement et d'appréciation.

"- Au moins, il ne vous manque pas un bout quelque part."

Il reposa le chat qui reprit immédiatement sa place dans les bras de Steve.

"- Si vous voulez redevenir humain, il va falloir que vous alliez par terre. Je doute que le Capitaine apprécie d'avoir un Tony Stark à poil dans ses bras."

Steve baissa les yeux sur le chat. Tony semblait aussi déçut de devoir quitter les bras de Steve que Steve de perdre sa petite bouillotte poilue.

A regrets, Tony sauta par terre pendant que Fury sortait sa baguette.

"- Animagus revelio"

Un petit sort tout simple et un Tony à poil était assis par terre, visiblement très déprimé.

"- Allez, fais pas cette tête Tony. C'est pas comme si personne ne t'avais jamais vu à poil." Se moqua Natasha sans la moindre pitié. "La moitié de la planète a déjà vu ton cul en gros plan !"

L'ingénieur se releva sans un mot. Très digne et sans chercher a se couvrir, il regagna sa chambre pour aller s'habiller.

"- Hola, et ben il est pas à prendre avec des pincettes." Se moqua encore la jeune femme sans comprendre le problème.

Ça n'étonna pas franchement Steve. Natasha pouvait être d'une clairvoyance redoutable dans son métier, mais Tony avait toujours été un mystère pour elle. Même quand le SHIELD l'avait envoyé sous le nom de Natalie Rushman, elle n'avait, finalement, pas été capable de faire autre chose que gratter le masque que Tony portait devant tout le monde. A croire qu'elle ne voulait pas creuser davantage. Comme si elle respectait d'instinct assez l'ingénieur pour ne pas chercher à s'insinuer dans son intimité. Mais ça avait ses inconvénients. Comme le fait qu'elle venait de le blesser sans même le vouloir.

"-Vous devriez aller le voir, Rogers."

Le capitaine hocha la tête. Fury semblait bien trop content de lui-même pour leur bien à tous.

"- Tu es un vilain, Nicholas." Le gronda Loki quand Steve quittait la pièce, visiblement d'accord avec lui.

"- Bah, c'est juste un petit coup de pied au cul de quelque chose qui aurait finit par se faire."

Loki se pendit au cou du vieux sorcier.

"- Mais c'est qu'il y a un cœur sous cette carapace de cynisme et de cruauté dites-moi !"

"- Ne soit pas ridicule, Loki. Je suis un monstre sans cœur. Tout le monde le sais."

Clint se contenta de renifler sans rien ajouter. Il n'était pas assez fou pour ça.

###############################

Tony s'était douché, habillé, puis assit sur le bord de son lit. Il n'osait pas ressortir de peur de croiser le capitaine.

Lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, il sursauta.

"- Jarvis ?"

"- Le capitaine Rogers voudrait vous voir."

Tony se recroquevilla sur son lit.

"- Dis-lui que je ne veux voir personne."

"- Monsieur…"

"- Je veux pas le voir."

"- Bien monsieur." Soupira lourdement l'IA avant de faire passer le message. "Monsieur Rogers me demande de vous dire que vous allez lui manquer cette nuit."

Ca attira un petit sourire presque triste sur les lèvres de Tony. Lui aussi ça allait lui manquer de ne pas dormir contre le large torse du capitaine. C'était tellement reposant et apaisant de dormir contre lui. L'ingénieur n'avait pas dormit aussi bien depuis très, très longtemps. Et pas simplement parce que les chats étaient des faignants de première. Lui aussi était un faignant et un procrastineur. Simplement, il procrastinait en créant le futur quand d'autres le faisaient vautrés sur un canapé en mangeant des chips.

#################

Steve revint deux heures plus tard avec une assiette de hamburger maison.

"- Monsieur ? Hamburger ?"

"- Pas faim Jarvis."

Steve laissa l'assiette pleine devant la porte de la chambre.

################

"- Monsieur ? Vous devriez allez-vous coucher."

"- Pas sommeil Jarvis."

"- Monsieur Rogers non plus."

Tony n'ajouta rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux sans parvenir à s'endormir.

################

Steve sursauta quand on toqua à sa porte.

Personne ne venait jamais à son étage, encore moins en pleine nuit. Le seul qui venait le voir de temps en temps était Coulson. Même s'il était le Maitre de la Mort, un sorcier sur puissant un Lord anglais, l'agent n'arrivait pas à se libérer de son admiration de petit garçon et de fanboy pour lui.  
C'était assez mignon quelque part.

"- Jarvis ?"

"- Monsieur Stark, monsieur Rogers."

Steve sauta sur ses pieds pour aller ouvrir la porte avant que Tony ne décide de faire demi-tour.

"- Tony !"

Il avait bien fait, Stark était sur le point de partir.

Le sorcier sursauta, comme désolé de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

"- Ho…Rogers…Je…heu…Je venais m'excuser pour…heu… Enfin…Les deux derniers jours…. Tout ça…."

Steve resta silencieux. Tony avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Comme lui, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Mal à l'aise, l'ingénieur piétinait d'un pied sur l'autre comme un gamin punis.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tony."

"- Steve, je…." Stark se retrouva soudain serré contre un large torse chaud et musclé.

Immédiatement, il s'accrocha au t-shirt de Steve avant de bouiner son nez dans son cou comme il l'avait fait plus d'une fois au cours des deux derniers jours. Un petit ronron du fond de gorge se fit très vite entendre.

Steve le souleva soudain du sol.

"- Viens te coucher, Tony."

Avant que Stark ai pu dire quelque chose, il était posé sur le lit du capitaine qui s'asseyait à côté de lui avant de passer un bras autours de son torse pour l'allonger près de lui. La couette fut rabattue sur eux aussi vite.

"- Steve."

"- Dors."

L'ordre le fit sourire. Sans plus protester, il n'en avait aucune envie finalement, Tony se recroquevilla contre Steve. Il s'endormit comme un chaton.

###########################

"- Merci Jarvis, tu peux éteindre."

L'IA obéit sans protester.

"- C'est cruel pour Coulson, Fury."

"- Je sais ce que je fais, Barton. Ça ne serait pas un bon collage. Stark ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour Phil, même avec sa pierre philosophale. Et Steve ne pourra pas s'attacher assez à lui. Phil n'a pas besoin de lui. Contrairement à Stark. Rogers a besoin d'être un protecteur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il protège Phil ?"

Clint soupira.

"- Je voudrais juste voir P'pa avec quelqu'un qui lui convienne, quel que soit la marque ou l'espèce."

"- Ça viendra. Laisse-lui le temps. Il est encore jeune. Pense plutôt à donner un héritier à la maison Black."

Barton eut un rire froid.

"- Ca, c'est déjà géré." Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait laissé Phil garder la Maison sans jamais la réclamer. A quoi ça servirait qu'il la reprenne pour la lui rendre au bout de quelques années ? "Je trouverais peut-être une jolie petite louve un jour…"

"- Ou tu pourrais mordre Natasha…."

Clint resta figé une minute.

Oui… il pourrait…

"- Appelle Derek, Clint…."

Le jeune agent prit son téléphone pour appeler le Massachussetts

~a suivre avec Phil a Pouldard~


End file.
